FBI
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is a governmental agency belonging to the United States Department of Justice that serves as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency. FBI Agents are also referred to as Muirfield Agents because they are a joint task force. History The FBI is the agency that created Operation Muirfield as a black ops experiment that would be used to create super-soldiers in Afghanistan. However, when the soldiers turned into uncontrollable experiments, Muirfield was shut down, and the soldiers were killed, as well as all known associates, including Vanessa Chandler, the doctor who injected the soldiers. When Vanessa was killed, the case was investigated by Special Agent Hernandez, who was later transferred out of the office. When Catherine Chandler found evidence linked to her mother, Vanessa's, murder, she reached out to the FBI, but was nearly killed by Agent McCleary and his two associates, who were actually part of Muirfield. Catherine was saved by Vincent Keller, and all three agents were killed. When their bodies are discovered, Agent Silverfox came and collected them before the case could be investigated by the NYPD. It was later revealed that Silverfox was a member of Muirfield when he had his associate go and steal evidence from Evan Marks, who had been investigating cases involving cross-species DNA. He figured out that Catherine knew about Vincent, and kidnapped her so she would give up Vincent. Catherine refused, but Vincent turned himself in when he found out that Muirfield took her. Catherine later showed up, and stopped Vincent. Together, the two killed Silverfox and all the agents in his Muirfield group who had been hunting Vincent. The next time FBI is heard from, Agent Robert Reynolds comes and collects another body from Catherine's precinct of an assassin who was killed by Gabriel Lowan while he was in beast form. Soon after, he and another agent track down Gabe, and shoot him down. They also capture Vincent alive, and disappear with him. Agent Reynolds is revealed to be the agent in charge of Operation Muirfield. Wanting to shut down Muirfield completely, he brainwashes Vincent, wiping his memory clean, to become an assassin taking out all surviving Muirfield experiments and anyone associated with Muirfield. He uses Agent Tucker to give information to Vincent until Tucker is killed by a Muirfield experiment. Reynolds tried to kill Vincent, as well, but he was caught by Catherine and sent to jail. Special Agent Dana Landon later comes to Catherine, asking for her help to find out who hired a group of thieves to steal a gem because she believes that they killed her husband, Sam. Dana finds out the truth about Vincent, but she helps him & Catherine track down whoever stole the gem and keeps Vincent's secret. When Sam is found alive and revealed to be the one looking for the gem, Dana hides in witness protection to get away from Sam. Special Agent Henry Knox asks Catherine for her & Vincent's help to rescue Agent Karen Mallory after she had been kidnapped. In return, he agrees to help get Vincent exonerated, who is on the run and wanted for murder. Catherine & Vincent rescue Agent Mallory, and Knox tries to get Vincent exonerated, but instead, two mysterious government agents of unknown affiliation get Vincent exonerated. Knox is killed soon after by Gabe to get rid of Catherine & Vincent's allies. Known Personnel Category:Organisations Category:A to Z